


I promised I'd never leave

by GeneralWeylyn



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: AiKuro, AiYai, Character Death, M/M, Non-human characters, One-sided Soulmate, POV First Person, Soulmate AU, Yaiba's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralWeylyn/pseuds/GeneralWeylyn
Summary: Soulmate AU. Destiny plays it's own game, and you can't forget it, no matter how hard you try.





	I promised I'd never leave

I never really thought that it would happen. I never thought the day would come where he would find...someone...  
  
We'd never strayed far from the other, not since we met so many, many centuries back. We'd had each other, and that was all we'd needed. Naturally, he missed his sister quite a bit, but...it was hard knowing what became of her fate.   
  
We were bonded souls, two beings tied together for the rest of our long, drawn out lives. We never wanted to change that. I felt connected to him in a way that only he could have ever described, often speaking of how my eyes lit up at even the tiniest romantic gestures. He'd always thought it was so precious, so genuine, so priceless...he said he couldn't have been more blessed than to have me as a lover, no matter how many centuries had passed. I never thought that would change.  
  
And to an extent...it hadn't. He never stopped telling me he loved me. He never stopped holding me. He never once told me that he could have survived without me, and he never wanted to leave.  
  
...but he could never hide the pain and guilt in his eyes after meeting him, that one person, that one human that changed us.  
  
I never could have missed a single detail in how his face contorted with sadness whenever he saw me, I never missed how dark the circles under his eyes had become over time.   
  
...I could have never blamed them either, even when I'd been in my most desperate of spots, waiting, alone, at our home  _alone,_ knowing that he wouldn't be returning home for a matter of nights. He was with his soulmate. I couldn't fault him for that, it didn't matter that he was mine. The fates had brought us together in a cruel way, and I had no right to blame any of the three of us for that.  
  
I knew my fate with him was only one-sided, as did he, but he loved me with entire his being and soul regardless. He came to love me just as I loved him...and not being able to return my fate's favor never ceased to rip him apart.   
  
The human understood, and not once did he try to interfere.   
  
...but I couldn't keep watching my other half suffer, even  _if_ I'd stilll been making him decently happy. I wasn't his soulmate. I couldn't fill that role for him, I couldn't give him  _that_ kind of happiness and love...not like that human could.   
  
A few decades of watching both my lover and someone who had come to be my friend had slunk by in its own somber way, and I thought, I  _thought_ I had finally been freed from my own pain, and my lover of his. A few decades of the holder of my heart still coming to rest with me with love and comfort for me, yet with a distinct scent that was neither mine nor his always clung to him. A few decades of the human friend always holding sympathy for me, but never quite understanding my pain. He knew he couldn't understand his- _our_ \- soulmate's pain, either. A few decades couldn't have gone by fast enough.  
  
Even so, when the human eventually perished-unbeknownst to us, he passed on a voyage for trade-the heartbreak was inevitable. I had to watch my soulmate crumble, shatter into millions of pieces, and be unable to do a thing. I couoldn't heal his heart. I couldn't erase the pain and guilt, the raw, angry tears and despair. I was there, but could only hold him. I wiped the countless tears of my soulmate's away as he cried, anguished and broken, at the loss of his own soulmate. I could do nothing. The only thing I had to offer was my own unconditional love, and concrete promise I had made centuries ago that I would never leave his side, so long as he allowed me.   
  
...he'd offered to undo the promise, untie the words we shared so I could move on, be free from the heartache and pain I'd endured from the fates not lining up.   
  
...idiot, I'd told him. You can never move on from the other half of your soul.  
  
-~f.i.n~-

**Author's Note:**

> A small, lil piece of angst that had been floating in my head for a while. I may expand on it later, but I'm still undecided. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
